This application claims the benefit of German patent application 10340657.3 filed Sep. 4, 2003, herein incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to an open-end spinning device with a spinning rotor, which can be driven by an individual motor and whose rotor cup rotates in the rotor housing to which an underpressure can be applied and which can be closed by means of a cover element during the spinning process.
Such open-end spinning devices are known in various embodiments in connection with rotor spinning devices and have been described in numerous patent applications.
For example, open-end spinning devices have been known for a long time, wherein the different spinning components are arranged in a spinning box frame which, in turn, has been assembled from several individual components.
These known open-end spinning devices, which have for example been described in German Patent Publication DE 32 47 411 C2, have a spinning box frame which consists of at least two lateral frames, which can be fixed in place on the base element of a spinning device, at least two upper bracing elements, as well as at least one lower spacing device.
Here, the lateral frames and the bracing elements are connected with each other by means of a plurality of threaded bolts, wherein the individual components are aligned via fitting bore/fitting pin connections in an elaborate manner.
In connection with such open-end spinning devices, the large number of fitting bores which are required to exactly connect the spinning box frame is disadvantageous inter alia. Moreover, in regard to screw connections there is always the danger that they come loose over time because of the vibrations during the running of the textile machine.
This means that no sufficient rigidity of a spinning box frame with screw connections of this type can be assured over time which, in addition to the rotor seating, must contain the sliver opening device, as well as a cover element for closing off the rotor housing during the spinning operations.
To avoid the above mentioned disadvantages, a shift has been made toward the permanent connection of the various components of such spinning box frames by arc welding.
However, with arc welding there is the danger that, because of heating over large surfaces of the parts to be welded together, warping as a result of thermal stressing of the individual components can occur. The components must therefore be aligned again after welding before the bores for the fitted alignment of the various spinning components can be drilled.
For avoiding such thermal stresses because of heating it has already been proposed to connect the individual components of the spinning box frame by laser welding. German Patent Publication DE 19717 737 A1 describes such spinning box frames, whose components have been connected by means of a laser connecting process.
Since with this method the energy used can be exactly metered, and the area of heat supply can be very exactly localized, no heat effects over large areas of the involved components arise. No warping of the spinning box frame occurs with this method.
However, a spinning box frame by itself already constitutes a relatively expensive component, which is merely used for seating the various spinning components of an open-end spinning device in an exactly positioned manner and for fixing it in place on a machine frame of a textile machine. It has therefore already been attempted in the past to position the spinning components of an open-end spinning device on a textile machine without a special spinning box frame being employed.
German Patent Publication DE 2130 688 A1 describes such an open-end spinning device.
With this known open-end spinning device, the spinning components, some of which are independent of each other to the greatest extent, have been mounted directly on a linear support of the machine base frame of a textile machine. In this case the rotor housing is fixed in place on the upper leg of a U-shaped leg by means of lateral flanges and has a rear cutout, in which a spinning rotor driven by a single motor is seated.
The front of the rotor housing can be closed by means of a cover, which in turn is pivotably seated on the rotor housing.
A sliver opening device is fastened, spaced apart from the rotor housing, on the front of the lower leg of the U-shaped support and is functionally connected with the rotor housing via a fiber guide channel.
However, the selected separated arrangement of the spinning components has not shown itself to be very advantageous during the spinning operation, so that these known open-end spinning devices were never capable of being accepted in actual use.